onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Da Gama
Commodore Da Gama (ダガマ准将, Dagama Junshō) is a Marine stationed in the New World at G-6. He ate the Kamo Kamo no Mi, Model: Platypus. Appearance Da Gama is a very tall, slim man with very wild black hair. He has oddly colored eyes, due to the fact that he had his eyes replaced with robotic ones by Dr. Vegapunk, and he has a Glasgow smile. Da Gama wears a dark grey suit with a black tie. Unlike other high ranking Marines, he opts to not wear his "Justice" coat draped over his shoulders, as it blocks access to the quiver on his back. He also has two pouches on each hip, one filled with crossbow bolts, the other filled with venomous darts. Personality Da Gama is very laid back and lazy, usually preferring not to fight unless on direct orders from a superior, and only drawing his weapons to practice. Like his comrade Takanobu, he is fully aware he could easily be a Rear Admiral or higher, but unlike Takanobu, he would much rather prefer to remain as a Commodore, as he is still a high-ranking officer, but is usually the last the Admirals will go to for assistance. The one thing Da Gama seems to take seriously is his position as one of the world's greatest snipers, and will become enraged if somebody insults his sniping abilities. Da Gama seems have issues about attacking women, but won't hold back if they're pirates. Relationships Marines Takanobu is Da Gama's closest friend and partner. The two bicker often due to their opinions on what to do with criminals after they defeat them. The two often team up together to capture criminals, as both are stationed at G-6. Da Gama is the only one that knows Takanobu actually has a family and isn't as much of a hardass as he lets on with them. Da Gama is one of the few people in the Marines besides the Admirals that Takanobu holds respect for. Abilities Da Gama is a high-ranking officer, and as such as quite a few who answer to him at G-6. Of course, he himself is also very powerful. Da Gama also has Super-Human speed to compensate for his only average strength. Devil Fruit Da Gama ate the Kamo Kamo no Mi, Model: Platypus, allowing him to transform into a half human/half platypus hybrid or a full platypus. Da Gama can extract the venom from his stingers in either his hybrid or full form to apply it to his various weapons. He almost never uses the fruit's power directly for combat, except in the rare case he runs out of arrows, bolts and darts. Weapons Da Gama wields three primary weapons, two of which have ammunition which is coated in his platypus venom and an anticoagulant. He can use all of these weapons very effectively, and despite them not being your run-of-the-mill sniper equipment, he's still considered one of the best snipers in the world. Arqueiro Da Gama's bow for long range attacks, which he often keeps strapped to his back with his quiver filled with venom arrows. The bow is carved from Adam Wood, and was a present for his 40th birthday from Takanobu. Due to the fact that it's made of Adam Wood, Da Gama uses it has his primary method of blocking direct attacks. Ballesta Da Gama's preferred weapon for close combat, which he often carries in his hands. It is a large, black pistol crossbow. The force behind each shot is powerful enough to completely punch a hole in a person, which combined with the platypus venom, can cause enough pain for an average person to pass out. Darts Da Gama uses anticoagulant covered darts as a quick way to subdue weaker opponents or to weaken stronger ones. History Not much is known is known about Da Gama's past. All that is known is that he joined the Marines as a teenager and was present at Gol D. Roger's excecution. The Battle of G-6 While the Straw Hats were lost in a terrible storm shortly after the New World, the Thousand Sunny ran aground on the island Alcedo, which was home of Marine base G-6. Almost immediately, the ship was surrounded by Marines, who ordered the crew to come out with their hands up. Luffy took this advice literally and Gomu Gomu no Rocket'd up to the crow's nest and from there into the base. Chopper, Robin and Franky followed suit by jumping to the base after him, via Jump Point, a bunch of arms, and a jet pack he installed over the time skip, respectively. After this, Vice-Admrial Tania, who was the one in command of the base, was contacted promptly via Den Den Mushi and ordered Takanobu and Da Gama to get on it. Back at the ship, the remaining Straw Hats took the liberty of knocking out all the Marines that were surrounded the ship and they started to devise a method to invade the base and get Luffy back in case he got captured. That's when Da Gama showed up on the bow of the Thousand Sunny with the intent to defeat Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Brook and subsequently capture them. Brook felt that he, Nami, and Usopp had grown strong enough over the time skip to handle Da Gama, and so he requested that Zoro and Sanji leave the fight to them, much to Nami and Usopp's chagrin. Da Gama noted that those that went into the base would need all the help they could get against Takanobu and Tania. The two decided to leave the ship and leave the other three to Da Gama. This is where Da Gama's fight begins. To make a long story short, Da Gama was defeated by a combination attack from the three Straw Hats after a long and difficult fight. Usopp used his new Midori Boshi: Sōrui technique, which blinds the opponent with an algae shot to the face. Brook then used his new Sōdaina Pōzu: Lunge, which stabbed him through the shoulder. He pulled back, taking Da Gama with him, and smacked him into the air with the hilt of the sword. He was finished by Nami's new Hail Spear Tempo, which impaled him on many long, thin ice shards from a dark cloud. The force of the spears caused them to 1) go right through his body, and 2) knock him off the ship and go crashing into the ground, which knocked him unconscious for the rest of the battle. Clash with the Crusher Pirates ''Coming soon! ''(Give me a break, I still have to actually write it) Quotes "Normally, I wouldn't dream of hurting a beautiful woman like yourself, but since you're a wanted lady, I can make an exception this time." - Da Gama to Nami Major Battles *Da Gama vs. Brook, Nami, and Usopp *Takanobu and Da Gama vs. Rudolf, Parker, Cornado, and Turner Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Marines Category:Snipers Category:Devil Fruit Users